Frontal Attack
by il0veATLA
Summary: My first story in which the Gaang are helping rebels retake the city of Omashu. It takes place in the Earth Kingdom mainly, and is in the Fire Nation and the Gaang's point of view.
1. Prologue

Frontal Attack

- Prologue -

BOOM! Screams. BOOM! More screams. Those noises can't be good, can they? Well, in case you were wondering, you are sitting in on one of the first Frontal Attacks on the Fire Nation. Even though it was on the Earth Kingdom city of Omashu, newly named New Ozai, this was still the first time that Earth Kingdom – and Water Tribe – warriors and benders were directly challenging the Fire Nation.

"Man your – BOOM – battle stations!" vigorously yelled the General in charge of New Ozai. Ironically, he was the father of Mai, who was currently helping her friend, Azula, Princess of the Fire Nation, in the newly captured Earth Kingdom city of Ba Sing Sei.

Now back to the story.

BOOM! The general thought as quickly as to what exactly his next move was. His city was being bombarded with by giant boulders. There were also giant balls of ice flying through the air. What was happening? Last time he checked, He was in charge of this city. He was in charge of the surrounding area. He was winning the war. Scratch that. The Fire Nation was winning the war. Oops. But seriously, how was some random group of Earth and Water benders keeping him and his family locked deep within the city? He could go outside, but the giant boulders were a big problem (in a crushing sort of way). He didn't want to risk anything, especially with his wife and young son. The only communication he had with the outside was his second-in-command, General Zu-Mong.

"Sir, a lot of the people are injured, and most of the buildings are damaged." General Zu-Mong reported.

New Ozai was now occupied mostly with Fire Nation families. They had been moved there to start a new population of Firebenders in the area. Even though the Fire Nation had access to coal and had fast moving ships for transportation, it still was not as fast as the war demanded. To add to the problems, most to all of the supply caravans to the city had been mysteriously cut off. Coincidence? I think not.


	2. Chapter 1: Are you in, or are you Out?

Frontal Attack

- Chapter One: Are you in, or are you Out? -

"There is too great of a risk." Those words were what the leaders of Earth and Water Tribe warriors said. They called themselves The Resistance (how creative, but appropriate).

"In order for us to have any luck in beating the Fire Nation, we need a good, strategic base. Omashu is perfect." Sokka explained.

Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and the newly added Haru had been attacking groups of Fire Nation supply carts and taking prisoners and supplies to a cave system outside of Omashu. The terrain made it perfect for them to ambush the carts. Even though some of the groups were big, they were no chance for the groups of extremely good benders... and Sokka.

"And what do you think that Omashu has to offer to us??" replied the Earth King. Even though the Gaang saved his life (and Bosco's) from Azula and company, the Earth King wasn't very good at this "decision" making (thanks to the Dai Lee). Normally, he went with the easier decision, rather than the right one.

"Well, -" Sokka tried to say.

"And do you think that the lives of our warriors are worth it?" The Earth King cut in, not even regarding what Sokka said.

"If it means getting back the City, then yes!" Sokka almost screamed.

"Very well. You and your friends may go while we think about it." The Earth Kind said gloomily.

Sokka stormed out of the room, followed by the Gaang.

When they all got out, Aang said, "That went well."- trying to cheer things up.

"You're lying..." Toph said flatly. Aang had an amazed look on his face, but being only 112, he still was entertained by it.

"Ok, let's just forget all of this, and go find a Fire Nation caravan. I need to let out some anger." Katara suggested.

"Good idea." Haru said.

So, the Gaang walked outside the cave, out on another raiding mission. Meanwhile, Momo was sleeping on Appa after eating 5 whole apples.

Woa.


End file.
